


Haven't Had a Dream in a Long Time

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dragon Queen - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/F, Group Sex, High Heels, Mommy Kink, Sea Devil - Freeform, Tentacles, lesbian orgy, regina's sex crypt, sea devil dragon queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter the Dragon didn't have much subtext, did it?</p><p>In her crypt, Regina proves to the Queens of Darkness, that nothing has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't Had a Dream in a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is an expanded prompt from tumblr. The prompter wanted Dragon Queen, but then, this happened.

They took her to her crypt for it, and she wasn’t sure what it would be _exactly_ , but she had her suspicions. She knew what these three liked to do together. Had been to their ‘parties’ before. There had been nights in the Forbidden Fortress when Maleficent had invited her friends over and, looking back, Regina could see that those nights were about Maleficent was showing her off, was proud of this beautiful young queen she had snared, and was proud of what she could be asked to do. 

That had been a long time ago, it had been a long, long time since Maleficent had last caught her chin and looked at her with that wild kind of lust that really, only she had, and called her a ‘bad, bad girl’. 

And for all that she wanted to tell herself different, oh, she had missed it.

She had told herself she wasn’t hoping for a reprise of one of those nights, tonight, was hoping for nothing but alcohol and destruction, but she’d always been a liar. And that, that was such a lie.

When it became clear that the evening’s agenda was exactly that, what Regina had hated that she’d hoped for, they’d argued first about what she should be allowed to wear. 

Cruella had denounced Regina’s entire outfit, declaring it ‘rags, darling’, as she let her own fur fall to the floor in a fluffy puddle, swung around with a glass sloshing in her hand and looked Regina up and down, as Regina stared back, chin high. Submitting to Cruella had always take a soft word from Maleficent - a promise of something better - to get her to defer to that awful fucking creature. Then again, there was something in that, a little spark through her clit at the idea of getting on her knees in front of someone so undeserving and vapid. It was more humiliating. For all that she hated the idea of it, there was something about giving it up to Cruella that made her burn, squeeze her thighs tight together.

“All I am saying,” Cruella said, “Is that if she is to be taught her place, we should strip her naked. Not allow her any clothes. Isn’t she our sex slave, after all?”

Regina rolled her eyes at this hyperbole and caught Maleficent looking at her. A calming, steadying look, familiar. And Regina took a slow long breath in through her nose and said nothing,

“I like it,” said Ursula. “All the leather. She looks hot.” She said this as if Regina were not there. As if she was a thing. Two of Ursula’s long tentacles were already slithering out from under her skirt. Regina had been restrained by those tentacles so many times that just the sight of them made her heart hammer as they slunk around, like creatures with their own disturbing agendas. It was hard not the think about how good it felt to be fucked by them. Regina swallowed. Her underwear was slick and damp. It was only a matter of time before one of them realised how aroused she was and then she’d be pinned to the floor and fucked into helplessness for the rest of the night. 

_Which wasn’t what she wanted. Wasn’t at all what she…_

“Darling,” Cruella was striding over to Ursula. “Oh, you know you have no taste.” She kissed Ursula on the lips, just quickly, but Regina still saw her tongue flicker in and out. “After all, everything you wear has to practically be neoprene.” 

“I like the jacket,” said Maleficent, before Ursula could say anything back to Cruella, who had leaned into another sloppy kiss. Regina could swear the tentacles writhing in the floor were getting stiffer. It made her mouth a little dry. She wouldn’t get through this without those tentacles inside her. She knew how this would go. “How about,” Maleficent went on. “If our dear Queen, removes her clothes for us,” she caught Regina’s eye, “and slowly, your majesty, we do want to see everything. But then puts the jacket back on. I sometimes find with this one.” And at that, Maleficent reached out and stroked Regina’s cheek. “That a single item of clothing serves as a reminder of what we are not, otherwise, allowing.”

Regina swallowed a sigh at that, but knew Maleficent had felt her quickening breath. 

“Come on then,” said Cruella, taking her arm from Ursula’s shoulders, “let’s get on with it. I’m looking forward to seeing this one begging on her knees.” Her stilettos cracked against the stone floor as she approached Regina. Got her face close enough that, for a second, Regina thought Cruella was going to kiss her too. But she didn’t, she dropped her voice and said, “I remember it well, precious. You’ve knelt and kissed these heels, do you remember?”

Regina couldn’t help it. Her eyes dropped to Cruella’s scarlet shoes. 

“You kissed them, licked them,” she whispered, “naked, on your knees, and it got you so wet you begged me to let you rub your filthy little clit on them to get yourself off. Do you remember? Do you remember what I did, precious?”

Regina was looking at a spot on the wall, slightly above Cruella’s head. She nodded. “You fucked me with your shoe, ma’am.You didn’t let me come.”

“That’s right,” said Cruella, reaching out to hold Regina’s chin. “You think I’m going to do that to you again tonight.”

Regina sighed. “I think you’re going to do whatever you want. You do whatever you want to me and I don’t get a say. That’s what were doing.” She looked Cruella in the eye. “Cruella, I don’t know if you’ve forgotten how this works or-“

She was cut off by Cruella suddenly slapping her face, hard enough to make her gasp and her head jerk to the side.

“Come on now, precious,” said Maleficent at her ear. “Enough of that. Watch your mouth. I don’t want Cruella spoiling your pretty dear face. Now. Take your clothes off.” And she leaned closer and found Regina’s ear. “Make your mother proud tonight, sweetheart.”

Regina shuddered at that, it went straight to her cunt. The oldest game they’d ever played. The one that made her break with need. She looked up at Maleficent, bottom lip shaking and nodded. 

The stripping was easy. They tried to make it difficult, jeering at her, calling her a needy little slut, but they couldn’t. This was nothing and she felt nothing until she was bare in front of them. Nothing until Maleficent came up behind her and slipped her jacket over her shoulders and then, yes, she prickled with the shame of it. Being allowed the jacket - that covered nothing - did make it worse. Made it impossible to let her nudity mean nothing. She felt shame trickle down her spine as this trio of bitches stared at her tits and cunt, stalked around her to caress her ass, slap it - someone slid to their knees behind her and kissed it, Ursula, she thought. Being allowed the jacket stopped her forgetting that they had taken her clothes away to humiliate her. She felt her cheeks flush and her breathing shallow. And she remembered how good Maleficent had always been at this - how she always knew just what would make it worse, and make her helpless to it.

And then Maleficent was at her ear, a soft scent of smoke, and a tongue licking her there for a second. “Get on your hands and knees now,” she said softly. “There’s a good girl.”

And then, of course, she had to listen to them argue about who got to go where. 

She almost moaned with relief when it was Maleficent who crouched down in front of her, pressed slick red lips to hers and cooed, “Sweetheart, I have missed you, you know. And I’d never let either of those bitches near your mouth. But if you think I’m going to make this easy on you for a second, you can fucking forget it.” 

Regina moaned as Maleficent kissed her. Deep. Slowly. It was familiar, almost comforting. 

Almost enough to distract her from the way Ursula’s fingers were slipping, already, between her legs, rubbing her where she was already wetter than she would have liked to admit. “Oh, she loves this as much as she ever did,” Ursula cooed, fingers slipping in quick enough to make Regina grunt.

And then Cruella said, “Don’t torment the bitch like that, darling, put your mouth on her. Or, even better, fuck her with those glorious tentacles of yours. Oh!” Her voice shook with pleasure. “I can’t wait for my turn with those vicious things driving into me.” She made a dark pleasure noise. “Now make room. I’m having the other fucking hole. She loves me in her arsehole. Don’t you, you greedy little fucking bitch? I’m going to break you open here, darling, fuck you rough until you beg for more.” Cruella laughed.

“You’re not touching her with those nails, dear heart,” said Maleficent, tightly. 

Regina huffed out a breath of relief, she hadn’t even thought about it, but those talons would rip her ass to pieces, and that wasn’t going to be fun. There was enduring cruelty and there was…

“Dear lord, such a spoilsport, darling,” said Cruella, her voice a drawl. She was drunk. Regina didn’t lift her head, but she heard a zip of magic shoot from Maleficent, presumably to scythe off Cruella’s long nails. Regina bit her lip. She wanted those fingers in her ass more than she had expected. Cruella was a vicious fuck. _Oh, this was going to be degrading as hell._

 _Good_. No, not good. She wasn’t still… This wasn’t her anymore, was it? On her hands and knees on cold stone, letting all of them have her, do what they wanted to her. She wasn’t still…, was she? Then why was she so…

“You can get lubed up from here,” said Ursula, amused. “She’s dripping like a total slut. She really does love this, doesn’t she? What a sick fucking bitch.” And then Ursula slipped her fingers away from Regina’s cunt, making her keen for the few moments she was empty, until Ursula pressed her mouth there. That mouth was hot, her tongue thick, slipping inside her. Regina moaned, pressing back into it, whimpering as Ursula deliberately let her tongue skate past her clit, not quite touching her the way she wanted. Taunting her.

In the very next moment she felt Cruella’s smoothed, spit-slicked fingers find her ass and skate around the hole there, another tease, carefully not going into her. “Oh,” Regina said, struggling to find a way to push her clit onto Ursula’s tongue and her asshole up to Cruella’s fingers.

“Oh no, darling,” Cruella said in a raspy hiss. “You’ll beg for this. You will ask, your majesty, to be fucked in your royal ass.”

Maleficent was holding Regina’s chin and pushing four fingers into her mouth, hooking them around her jaw and pulling her mouth open so that when she spoke her words were clumsy and muffled. “Why the fuck should I beg you for anything, Cruella?” 

Cruella slapped Regina’s ass hard. Hard enough that she jolted forward onto Maleficent’s fingers. “Because you do what I fucking say, slut.” And she hit her twice more, hard enough that tears prickled her eyes. “Or if you prefer, I will happily do this until you are begging me to stop.” As she said that, she spanked her again.

Maleficent’s fingers were making it impossible for Regina to swallow her own drool. it was running down her chin. Ursula’s tongue was skating all over her slick cunt. Regina took a breath through her nose and just as she felt Cruella pull her hand back to hit her again, she said, “Doesn’t fucking hurt,” she grunted. “Harder. Do it harder.”

“Oh good girl.” Cruella laughed and kept spanking, hitting harder and harder. So hard now that Regina couldn’t feel anything else but sharp delicious sting. 

She was panting and drooling when she was done, and grinding onto Ursula’s face. And then Cruella slipped her fingers down and wetted them in her slick cunt, before moving back up and fucking two of them roughly into her ass. Regina whimpered loudly at that sharp burn, pressing her cheek towards Maleficent’s thigh for comfort, and Maleficent bent down and kissed her, the hand slipping from her mouth to wind in her hair. Winding tight, another burn. Pain everywhere now; pain she loved; pain making her desperate to feel something on her clit. She moaned, jerking her hips hopelessly around.

And then Regina felt Cruella’s harder, firmer tongue push roughly at her asshole too. She gasped into Maleficent’s mouth, shying away, but Maleficent took hold of her chin, whispering, “You can take them, sweetheart. For mother, precious.” And that, made Regina whimper harder.

Ursula’s tongue finally slipped to her clit and, at the same moment, was joined by a thick, blunt tentacle - probing, slipping around, finding Regina’s hole, wet and ready, thrusting inside. It was thick and hard, stiff like a dick, moving fast and with a moan from Ursula. Cruella had three fingers in her ass with her tongue now, all firm and a little harsh, but they were suddenly pulled away and replaced with another thick tentacle. Ursula gasped and Cruella muttered, “Oh, greedy darling, that was mine.” And she heard another sound that had to be the two of them kissing behind her. 

With Maleficent’s tongue deep in her mouth, Regina was full everywhere. And she loved it, loved the feeling of being so overloaded. Of being a set of holes, for use. Used. She was so turned on her arms were shaking, could barely hold her up now.

She moaned out, almost sobbing with it, as Maleficent stopped kissing her; moaned again as Maleficent stood, dropped her pants and used that tight, cruel handful of Regina’s hair to shove her face into position, with a welcoming thrust of her narrow hips. Regina could barely breath now. She licked at Maleficent and she tasted almost nostalgically familiar. That hint of smoke - dark and sweet. She found Maleficent’s clit and made swooping circles around it, remembering how she liked it, feeling her thighs already shaking. Maleficent was slick and, god, close. So aroused because she had enjoyed seeing Regina degraded. So that hadn’t changed either. She slipped her tongue, flat and loose over Maleficent’s clit.

“Oh good girl,” Maleficent moaned, yanking hard at Regina’s hair. Regina licked over and over and then, that was all that was needed.

Maleficent bucked hard, starting come, grinding down and forcing Regina closer. She couldn’t breathe at all. And with her face was forced tight into Maleficent’s pussy, and Ursula and Cruella still fucking her hard, and the knowledge that Maleficent was still so deeply turned on by her submission, Regina felt her orgasm start to build. She felt her fingernails breaking against the stone floor, nothing holding her up but the darkness all around her…

But she had forgotten how well these women knew her. And how much they wanted to torment her. Just as she was about to tense and come, Ursula whisked her tentacles away, leaving Regina screaming out, slamming her hips back into nothing. No friction at all. Nothing at all.

“No! No, no,” she said, her voice half a sob, her face still pressed hard into Maleficent’s jerking cunt.

Cruella was laughing again. “Oh no, no, darling. You don’t get to come yet. You’re not going to come for hours and hours.”

Regina rolled her hips back again, but there was nothing, no friction at all. “No,” she sobbed again. Almost about the scream with frustration. _After all she’d endured to just…_ “No, please.”

Maleficent took a shaky step backwards, her shoulders still heaving from her own release. She gave Regina a swift slap on her wet face. “Not until you’ve begged and begged for it, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based quite loosely on a story in Laura Antoniou’s Leatherwomen. I’d tell you the name of the story, but my house is a mess and the book’s hard to google.


End file.
